Many wiping members have already been proposed, in order to adapt the wiping as best possible to the nature of the application member and/or to the shape of the wand. Indeed, it may be desirable not to wipe the application member too vigourously as it is liable to reduce the autonomy of the applicator and/or render makeup application more difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,004 describes a wiping member comprising a tubular mounting skirt in contact with a wall of the container and a tubular-shaped wiping lip that extends axially beyond the mounting skirt towards the bottom of the container. This skirt is made with recesses so as to orient particles contained in the product, such as glitter, during passage of the wiping member. The application member is borne by a wand having a rectilinear longitudinal axis.
FR 2826246 discloses a wiping member comprising a conical-shaped wiping lip and a tubular part that extends the mounting skirt underneath the wiping lip and around the latter. The lower end of the wiping member is defined by this tubular part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,737 describes a wiping member comprising a flocked wiping lip that extends the mounting skirt. The application member is borne by a wand having a rectilinear longitudinal axis.
US 2012/026355 discloses a wiping member provided with a flexible wiping lip bearing spikes on its outer surface. The application member is borne by a wand having a rectilinear longitudinal axis.
DE 196 42 720 A1 discloses a wiping member comprising a wiping lip. Only one edge of the wiping lip comes into contact with the application member during wiping.
There is a need to further perfect the wiping members and in particular to have a wiping member capable of satisfactorily wiping an applicator despite a complex geometry of the application member and/or of the wand, for example the presence of a wand having a non-rectilinear longitudinal axis.